


Humanisation Curse (rewriting)

by supermaket_flowers



Series: ⚙️transformers⚙️ [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Not Beta Read, Sadly, Tags Are Hard, This is sht but i needed to post something, Transformers as Humans, Wordcount: 100-1.000, other characters not mentioned in tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermaket_flowers/pseuds/supermaket_flowers
Summary: An unknown curse had spread over Cybertron. Turning the natives and structures into their Human counterparts.With the Decepticon population in control, the Autobot population are either dead, held in slavery or worse.(Slowly being rewritten, title subject to change)
Relationships: Bumblebee & Strongarm (Transformers), Fixit & Strongarm (Transformers)
Series: ⚙️transformers⚙️ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065032





	1. Original Wattpad version

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad, originally written 4ish years ago so it’s crap. Nano-klick: 1/2 a minute, klik: 2.5 minutes, Breem: a day, Orn: a month, Vorn: a year, Joor: 31 years, Comm. (underlined), thoughts/italics (itacizised)

When Bee Team returned to Cybertron, they learned of a Curse that had spread and how bad Cybertron had gotten.

The curse transformed all Cybertronian, Autobots and Decepticons alike. It also shrunk all buildings/equipment into human-sized.StrongArm walks briskly down a dark alley, carrying a dirty, old glass bottle.

”Lieu - 'Bee?” StorngArm called out as she entered a small doorway, where the dim glow of a dying electric lamp shone.

“What'd you find?" BumbleBee asked from where he rested against the brick wall.

”Only this,” She said as she poured the small amount of liquid into the small, dented saucepan that sat in the middle of the concrete floor.

"How are you 'Bee?" It was a simple question, but a complicated answer.

”I've been better,” was his reply.

They sat in silence while StrongArm fiddled with something that she had found in her last dump-hunt.

The Decepticons had taken every building, taking the Autobots they found there as slaves. 

There was a small group of Autobots that lived in the streets but had to report to their Decepticon masters for daily 'sessions' which really were one and half hours of plain torture. Most of the Autobots survived onto the streets.

”I still can believe that SideSwipe joined them," StrongArm growled the last part.

"It...is," BumbleBee said as SunBlaster ran towards them.

“You should come now if you want some food," SunBlaster told them.

"Right," StrongArm said as she stood and helped BumbleBee up.

They followed SunBlaster to a half-hidden bunker, where lines of people were waiting to get a plate of 'food' (which was actually brown, grey and green gloop)

”They could at least make it look nicer," SunBlaster commented as they found somewhere to sit down.

"Have you seen Fixit, Drift or Grimlock recently?" StrongArm asked.

”I saw Drift this morning, he was looking for his mini-cons, Grim' I haven't seen, And Fi-" she was cut off by someone yelling 'scrap' and an orange blur running into her.

“Well, we know where Fixit is now." SunBlaster said with a laugh.

”Hello,” Fixit said as he sat next to BumbleBee. 

**Autobot scrum. Report to your Decepticon masters for today's session.**

The group got up, put their plates away, and headed towards the center of Iacon.

SunBlaster walked next to StrongArm and said, "Bee's too weak already, he won't survive another."

”I know Blazer but we can't do anything otherwise they'll offline us," StrongArm said as SunBlaster reached out and stopped her.

"Has it got to you? The StrongArm I met 6 Joors ago never gave up hope,” SunBlaster told her.

”So? What if it has? Everybot is infected, eventually,” StrongArm argued.

The other just sent her a look and continued walking. It was just their fragging luck that their Decepticon master was StarScream.

When they got to StarScream's building, BumbleBee was sent in first.

"Be careful," StrongArm whispered as BumbleBee walked off slowly.

When he entered the room, StarScream was standing on the other side of the room, holding an electric-prob rod.

"Hello, bug." The former Seeker spat.

The first jab, he screamed in pain.The second, he fell unconscious. Believing him to be offline, StarScream threw BumbleBee out and SunBlaster was sent in.

”Is he okay?" Fixit asked nervously as StrongArm looked him over.

"Luckily, he's just unconscious, not offline." she told Fixit as he sighed in relief.

"I will get him back to your camp as I do not go to these 'sessions'" Fixit said as he (somehow) was able to pick 'Bee up and carry him in the direction of their camp.

Somehow, Fixit didn't see any Decepticon patrols.

”What is this?" Fixit asked no one in particular as he looked at StrongArm's project, which were a few tin cans, a radio antenna, and a dirty plastic bowl.

”She...believed that...it would change...us back," He told the former mini-con, making him jump.

”Bee! you were unconscious less than a klik ago!" Fixit said, slightly too loud.

”Fixit...where were you for the...last three orns?" BumbleBee asked.

"Some-" He suddenly put his hand to the side of his head. "-Where" Fixit had barely finished the sentence when BumbleBee collapsed.

When SunBlaster and a limping StrongArm returned, they found Fixit asleep while standing straight up (which is near impossible) and BumbleBee where he was earlier that day.

"Okay, list off time. Decepticon-gone-Autobot: Arachnid, Breakdown, Knockout," SunBlaster started.

”Autobot-gone-Decepticon: Chromia, Boulder, SideSwipe," StrongArm said.

They continued like this for a few more minutes, until StrongArm asked a question, "Do you think it is possible to change back?" 

"You tell me, you're the one making the device to do that," SunBlaster said as she lay down, attempting to sleep.

”I know you've got WindBlades memories and stuff, but you're acting like SunStreaker." StrongArm commented.

"That's 'cause I have a part of Sunny's spark." She explained.

"No way!" A passed and they did the same thing, over and over, without anything happening.

Until one day, BumbleBee was unable to stand.

"Fixit!" SunBlaster yelled. “It’s killing him and the Decepticons won't give us the cure,” she explained.

"I know, but if 'Bee doesn't report for today's session. StarScream will come here and offline him." the former mini-con said.

A stray piece of tattered, grimy paper blew past and Fixit caught it.

”A new hospital has opened!" He said excitedly.

”Where?" StrongArm asked from where she was working on her project.

"Kaon,"

”Alright, we'll take 'Bee there,” With that, they stood up and started to carry BumbleBee. Kaon was Iacon's neighboring city.

To their surprise, the new hospital was a three-story building.

”Another infected?" a young blue and green clothed woman asked as the group entered.

”Yes, he's had it for about two weeks now," SB told her, causing her to gasp.

“Two weeks? He doesn't have much longer to be online." Blue told them as two men approached with a stretcher.

Once they had taken BumbleBee away, Fixit spoke up, "Do you think those medics will be able to help 'Bee?"


	2. Fanart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What I based their designs for this AU off of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these are mine. StarBlazer’s name was changed during crossposting.  
> Image added on Google Drive cause idk how else.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with fanart designs.


End file.
